


Out of Tune

by hypothetical_otters



Category: The Monster Hunters (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Go listen to Peter's musical on The Wireless Theatre.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Out of Tune

**Author's Note:**

> Go listen to Peter's musical on The Wireless Theatre.

Roy hadn’t thought to imagine Lorrimer’s singing voice. It’s not normally something he considers in friends, girlfriends, people he meets, so it didn’t occur to him that Lorrimer would be able to sing. He doesn’t think Lorrimer knows he’s at home, so Roy doesn’t think he should let Lorrimer know or interrupt what sounds like a vocal warm up. Lorrimer is going through scales and arpeggios and jumping octaves all while playing the piano. Roy’s impressed, even more so since he’d have thought Lorrimer’s singing voice would be incredibly out of tune.


End file.
